Fishing is a popular sport in many countries of the world and has an annual participation rate in the United States of over 20 million. There are numerous types of fishing styles and techniques that require the use of different equipment. Offshore fishing usually involves the pursuit of large pelagic species and requires the use of specialized equipment such as but not limited to heavy-duty rod and reel combinations. Inshore fishing can be accomplished either from a boat or by land and is popular both in fresh water and salt water. Many different styles of inshore fishing exist and ranges from fly-fishing to spearing.
One popular method of inshore fishing in some regions is referring to as gigging. Gigging is a style of spear fishing that is typically executed from a boat in shallow water in the pursuit of common bottom species such as but not limited to flounder. Gigging typically involves the use of a pole spear or similar device and a boat wherein the boat is operated in very shallow water and the fisherman closely surveys the bottom of the body of water that they are traversing looking for species that are at least partially concealed in the bottom. Typically the bottom is comprised of sand and/or mud and species such as flounder often partially bury themselves in order to camouflage themselves and attack unsuspecting prey as the prey swims proximate the flounder. As fisherman survey the bottom while operating the boat at a slow speed, the fisherman is examining the bottom for the outline or silhouette of the fish species being targeted. Once spotted, the fisherman will utilize a pole spear or similar device in order to attempt to capture the fish.
Gigging can be performed both during the day or night but is routinely performed at night. While gigging at night, fisherman will attempt to light up the area of water proximate the boat in order to improve the chance of identifying a targeted species on the bottom. Many fishermen will use a flashlight or similar device to illuminate the water while engaged in gigging at night. One problem with this method is that it is cumbersome for the fisherman to manipulate a pole spear and a hand-held light. This can often result in a missed opportunity as the fisherman fumbles the pole spear and allows the targeted species to escape.
Another issue with utilization of a hand-held light during gigging at night is reflection. As a fisherman shines a light on the surface of the water, a portion of the light is reflected which causes visibility issues. The reflected light reduces the night vision of the fisherman and also results in poor illumination of the bottom of the body of water.
Accordingly, there is a need for a boat light system that illuminates the water proximate the bow of a boat wherein the lighting system is releasably secured to the boat and is further submersible in the water and functions to reduce reflections of the light generated by the system.